Chance
by Viselle
Summary: Cagalli menyukai Athrun sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu, tapi tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Akhirnya di malam pesta perpisahan ia membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Chance**

**By **

**Ann**

Peringatan : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Mungkin…).

Dan ada kemungkinan membuat kamu senyum-senyum sendiri.

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Apa kau tahu? Selama tiga tahun lebih aku menyukaimu, memimpikanmu menjadi milikku, tapi tak sekalipun melakukan usaha untuk mendapatkanmu karena terlalu takut akan tanggapanmu. Takut jika nantinya kau akan menjauh dan pergi dariku._

...

Aku tak menyangka jika _Farewell party _sekolah bisa semegah dan semeriah ini. Aku merasa seperti alien berada di tengah-tengah auditorium sekolah yang sudah disulap menjadi _ballroom _mewah hotel berbintang lima. Yah, celana _jeans _kusam dan kaus kebesaran bergambar salah satu karakter _game online_ yang kupakai memang bukan pakaian yang biasa orang kenakan untuk pergi ke acara seperti ini. Lihat saja di sekelilingku, mereka semua memakai baju pesta, setelan jas untuk laki-laki dan dress untuk perempuan. Rasanya tubuhku gemetar, kakiku lemas dan telapak tanganku mulai licin dibasahi keringat. Aku setengah menyesali keputusanku untuk datang ke tempat ini, rasanya duduk di depan laptop sambil memaikan _game RPG _lebih menyenangkan daripada ini.

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkeram pinggiran kaus yang aku kenakan, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku akan tetap melakukan niatku atau pulang dan kehilangan kesempatan terakhirku.

Aku membulatkan tekad. Cagalli Hibiki bukanlan seorang pengecut. Jadi, aku akan maju dan menerima semua resikonya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang mau repot-repot menegur penampilanku malam ini, semua orang akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kalau pun ada yang tidak terlalu sibuk, pasti tidak ada yang berani menegurku, seantero sekolah mengenalku. Si garang Cagalli. Kularikan mataku ke sekeliling, mengamati jika _Farewell party_ ini tak hanya dihadiri oleh siswa kelas 12 tapi ada beberapa junior yang muncul dengan memakai seragam karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan memakai pakaian pesta. Rata-rata yang datang adalah siswa perempuan, tujuannya sudah jelas yaitu menemui senior idola mereka yang setelah malam ini kemungkinan tak bisa mereka lihat lagi. Beberapa diantara mereka hanya datang untuk menyerahkan kenang-kenangan atau berfoto bersama. Untuk pengagum yang lebih memiliki nyali, mereka akan nekad melakukan penembakan, dengan surat atau bicara langsung. Meski kemungkinan keberhasilan mereka hanya 1%.

Dan aku adalah salah satu dari pengagum yang membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan penembakan. Meskipun aku bukan seorang junior, melainkan salah satu anak kelas 12 yang seharusnya ikut _Farewell party_ tapi tetap saja perlu segenap keberanianku untuk melakukan ini.

Sadar aku hanya membuang waktu, aku segera beranjak. Kulangkahkan kaki mengelilingi auditorium, mengharap menemukan sosok tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap yang kucari di tengah kerumunan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, lagipula aku memang tidak mau mundur.

Sambil terus berjalan, aku menoleh ke sana kemari. Berusaha melihat lewat celah-celah kerumunan dan pakaian glamor yang lalu lalang. Sasaran utamaku adalah dimana para gadis berkumpul, sebab orang yang kucari biasanya selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Maklumlah dia kan populer. Itu salah satu alasanku enggan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, takut aku terlalu biasa untuknya. Beberapa kali aku dicegat teman untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengajakku berfoto bersama, yang langsung kutolak karena aku tak bisa membuang-buang waktuku. Aku menyadari jika mereka mengernyit melihat dandananku tapi tak berani berkomentar.

Tetapi setelah tiga kali memutari auditorium dan tetap tak menemukan sosok yang kucari, aku berhenti. Duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku dan membasahi tenggorokanku dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau datang?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kira, saudara kembarku berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawabku.

"Harusnya kau pakai gaun hijau yang ibu siapkan," ujarnya sembari duduk di sampingku.

Aku dengan sengaja mengabaikan kata-katanya. Aku tahu gaun yang ia maksud, gaun berwarna hijau pucat semata kaki dengan hiasan payet rumit di bagian dada terbuat dari kain satin lembut, yang menurut pendapat ibuku akan sangat cocok untukku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakainya tapi aku ingin tampil apa adanya. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan berpenampilan sebagaimana aku biasanya, sebab aku yang seperti inilah yang menyukainya.

"Lacus mana?" Aku sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ke toilet."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berkata-kata diantara kami. Kupikir Kira akan segera pergi, tapi nyatanya aku salah. Kakak kembarku itu memilih untuk cerewet di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang, Cagalli?"

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di _farewell party_," sahutku asal. Kira memerhatikanku, aku tahu meski aku sedang tak melihat ke arahnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu bukan itu tujuanmu."

Aku menoleh padanya dan menantangnya untuk menebak. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau ingin bertemu dia, kan?"

Tebakan Kira tepat sasaran. Aku langsung membuang muka, apa aku sebegitu mudahnya ditebak. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah memberitahu Kira tentang orang yang kusukai, tapi entah kenapa dia tahu, mungkin karena kami pernah bersama selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari di dalam rahim wanita yang sama yaitu ibu kami tercinta. Bahkan beberapa kali ia sempat mengatur agak aku bisa dekat dengan orang yang kusuka, kebetulan orang yang kusuka adalah sahabat dekatnya.

"Dia siapa?" Ujarku, gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kalau aku datang ke pesta ini untuk mencari seseorang bahkan pada saudara kembarku sendiri.

Kulihat Kira tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Apaan sih?" aku memukul tangannya agar menjauh dari kepalaku.

"Hari ini dia ada tes wawancara di Heliopolis."

Hatiku mencelos mendengar informasi itu. Jadi, semua ini percuma saja sebab dia tidak ada di sini tapi di kota yang berjarak dua jam perjalanan dari Orb. Aku mendesah. Gagal sudah rencana pengakuanku malam ini.

Akhirnya dengan sisa semangat yang hampir pudar, aku menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Pulang," jawabku tanpa semangat.

"Aku antar ya," ujarnya seraya berdiri di sampingku. Aku menggeleng sebagai penolakan tapi Kira tak mau menerima penolakanku. Seperti menyadari kesedihanku, Kira merangkul bahuku. "Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya lain waktu," bisiknya. Ya, aku memang masih bisa bertemu dengannya lain waktu tapi saat itu keberanianku untuk menyatakan perasaanku mungkin sudah menciut dan saat itu aku bukan lagi siswa SMU. Aku tak menyuarakan pikiranku pada Kira, tak mau terlihat begitu putus asa. "Aku akan mencari Lacus, setelah itu kita pulang sama-sama. Kau bisa menunggu, kan?" aku mengangguk pasrah karena rasanya percuma menolak karena Kira akan terus memaksa dan kalau aku pulang sendiri, ia akan marah dan mengabaikanku selama berhari-hari.

"Tunggu aku di depan," ujarnya sebelum menghilang di kerumunan untuk mencari pacarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju pintu belakang, karena itu pintu keluar terdekat. Setelah itu aku akan lewat koridor samping auditorium menuju halaman depan.

Merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaanku pada kesempatan terakhirku di masa SMU, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bukan ingin tetapi aku sudah mulai menangis. Dan bagiku ini sangat memalukan. Cagalli Hibiki yang terkenal tomboy, jago olah raga dan garang kini menangis sesengukan hanya karena gagal menyatakan perasaannya. Beruntung aku berjalan di koridor yang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatku menangis. Namun, langkahku terhenti saat menyadari koridor itu tidak benar-benar sepi. Ada seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding auditorium dan orang itu tengah menatapku dengan heran. Meskipun samar aku bisa melihat satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, mengulum senyum, sepertinya sedang menahan tawanya. Aku tahu dia pasti geli melihatku menangis sesengukan seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Aku mendekatinya, awalnya dengan niat untuk mendampratnya tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti.

Itu dia. Sosok tinggi bermata _emerald _dengan rambut biru gelap yang aku cari hingga menangis frustasi. Athrun Zala.

Ia menegakkan tubuh lalu melangkah mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depanku.

"Baru hari ini aku melihat ada yang datang ke _farewell party_ dengan _jeans,_" ujarnya setelah mengamatiku dari kepala hingga kaki.

Aku balas mengamati pakaiannya yang ternyata tak lebih baik dariku. "Setidaknya aku tidak memakai seragam sekolah," sindirku. Harusnya aku mengatakan hal yang lebih manis sebagai pembuka bukannya menyindirnya. Tapi apa boleh buat lidahku bekerja lebih cepat dari otakku.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak sempat pulang untuk ganti baju, dari Heliopolis aku langsung ke sini. Lagipula aku tidak menyiapkan pakaian pesta karena sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk datang," jelasnya.

Jadi, ia memang tak berencana untuk datang. Lalu apa yang membuatnya mau merepotkan diri menempuh perjalanan selam dua jam kembali ke Orb setelah tes wawancara dan datang ke acara yang semula tak ingin ia hadiri.

"Kalau begitu kenapa repot-repot datang?" akhirnya aku menyuarakan rasa penasaranku.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

Jawaban itu membuat hatiku kebat-kebit. Jangan-jangan sudah ada seseorang yang ia suka. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan benar-benar patah hati.

"Siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah balik bertanya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku," gerutuku.

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu sanggup membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

"Aku akan jawab setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menatapnya. Menimbang. Apakah aku harus menyatakannya sekarang? Apakah ini waktu yang tepat? Bagaimana jika memang benar ia menyukai orang lain? Berarti aku akan...

Aku segera menepis pikiran negatif itu. Aku akan menyatakannya sekarang. Apapun jawaban yang akan kudapatkan, akan kuterima dengan lapang dada. Paling parah aku akan pulang sambil menangis karena patah hati.

"Aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku nekad datang ke pesta ini padahal sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin pergi. Tapi aku tetap pergi karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di acara debat antar pelajar SMP, tiga tahun lalu." Rentetan kata itu mengalir dari mulutku sementara aku menunduk, tak berani menatap matanya.

"Kau menyukaiku sejak SMP?"

"Iya." Aku mengangguk mantap. "Karena itulah aku mendaftar di sekolah ini dan berusaha keras agar diterima dan ditempatkan di kelas unggulan agar sekelas denganmu, agar bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Aku memang tak seperti gadis lain yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan berbagai bentuk perhatian atau mengirimkan surat cinta, aku malah bertindak sebaliknya. Aku sering berkata ketus padamu, meledekmu dan berdebat denganmu, meski akhirnya kita bisa berteman aku tetap tak bisa bersikap manis padamu." Aku tersenyum miris. "Selama ini aku menunjukkan perasaanku dengan cara yang salah. Aku tahu kau mungkin tak punya perasaan yang sama padaku, kau hanya menganggapku teman tidak lebih. Aku tahu itu makanya aku tak berani mengutarakan perasaanku takut kau akan menjauhiku karenanya. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya hari ini, karena..." aku menggigit bibirku.

"Karena mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tahu kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Heliopolis. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku sebelum kita lulus. Rasanya akan tidak sama jika aku menyatakannya besok atau minggu depan atau kapan pun." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya saat inilah yang paling tepat."

Setelah itu kebisuan melingkupi kami. Aku berhenti bicara, menunggu respon darinya. Namun selama beberapa saat Athrun juga membisu sepertiku.

Aku tersentak saat ia merasakan jemarinya membelai pipiku, menyapu jejak airmata yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang dalam dan kharismatik. Suara yang selalu ingin kudengar setiap hari.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu menyembunyikan wajahku, enggan memberinya penjelasan.

"Aku berharap kau menangis karena aku."

Aku kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya. Bertanya lewat mataku maksud dari perkataanya.

"Kau menangis karena tak bisa menemukanku di dalam sana, kan?" ia menunjuk auditorium dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku mengangguk, memilih untuk mengaku saja lagipula ia sudah tahu perasaanku, dan kulihat ia tersenyum lagi. Aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dari senyumannya. Ia terlihat bahagia dan lega.

"Kenapa senyum? Suka ya liat aku nangis?" sungutku.

Athrun menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa senang karena kau menangis untukku," jawabnya.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Apa maksud kata-kata itu. Apakah dia...

"Sepertinya aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang."

Aku perlu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memahami maksud perkataan Athrun.

"Seseorang yang ingin kutemui itu... kau."

Aku terperangah. Benar-benar kaget dengan jawabannya dan mau tak mau secercah harapan muncul, karena ternyata akulah alasan mengapa Athrun Zala rela kembali ke Orb sesegera mungkin.

"Kenapa ingin menemuiku?" Aku bertanya sambil mencoba mengontrol luapan kebahagiaan di hatiku yang menggelembung seperti balon yang sedang dipompa, besar dan semakin besar.

"Kira yang menyuruhku."

Dan balon itu pun pecah seketika. Kebahagiaan itu berserak menjadi kepingan hati yang patah.

"Dan kau mau saja disuruh-suruh olehnya? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalanku yang seketika muncul setelah ia mengatakan alasannya muncul di depanku. Kira, saudara kembarku itu pasti menghubunginya tadi. Memaksanya datang menemuiku. Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau marah pada saudaraku itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Cagalli. Seperti yang kau katakan aku siswa pandai yang selalu masuk kelas unggulan dan aku juga selalu berada di tiga besar rangking paralel sekolah."

Aku mendengus. Tak perlu diingatkan pun aku tahu kalau ia adalah siswa jenius.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Cagalli. Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, jelas saja aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu. Kadang, omongan orang jenius itu memang susah dimengerti.

Athrun terkekeh. Aku tahu ia pasti menertawaiku dan hal itu hanya menambah kekesalanku saja. Aku membuang muka, rasanya saat ini memandang pohon palem lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mau-mau saja disuruh Kira datang?"

Tak kupedulikan pertanyaannya karena aku masih sebal.

"Apa kau tidak mau tahu siapa orang yang kusukai?"

Rasa penasaran itu ada, sangat besar malah. Tapi harga diri yang tersisa dalam diriku enggan mengakuinya. "Yang jelas bukan aku," sahutku cuek.

"Siapa bilang?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas dan itu hanya menambah kekesalanku karena ia sedang senyum geli, ia menertawakanku. Rasanya aku ingin pergi saja, tapi aku penasaran ingin tahu gadis mana yang disukainya. Apakah itu Luna Maria? Meyrin? Atau Merr? Atau mungkin Lacus? Aku membuang jauh nama yang terakhir karena Lacus adalah sahabat Athrun sejak kecil dan Athrun pernah menegaskan bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada teman kecilnya itu, lagipula Lacus sudah punya Kira.

Ia berdeham sekali. Mungkin untuk menarik perhatianku, atau untuk melegakan tenggorokannya, aku tak tahu, sebab aku masih enggan menatapnya.

"Aku datang karena Kira mengirimiku ini."

Layar ponsel 3 inci berada di depan mataku, aku harus mendorongnya menjauh sedikit agar bisa memfokuskan penglihatanku.

Itu aku. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali diriku sendiri. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu memakai kaus kebesaran berwarna putih dan celana jeans kusam, yang berada diantara orang-orang berpakaian pesta. Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah ekspresiku, aku terlihat begitu putus asa dan hampir menangis. Argh! Itu memalukan. Foto itu pasti diambil saat aku berada di dalam auditorium tadi. Sebuah pesan tertulis di atas foto itu.

"_Cepat datang. Adikku hampir menangis karena kau tak muncul-muncul."_

Aku mengerutkan kening, kapan Kira mengambil foto itu? Kapan ia mengirimnya pada Athrun? Ketika aku masih bingung memikirkan Kira, Athrun menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Rencana awalnya aku ingin bermalam di Heliopolis, menunggu pengumuman besok pagi, tapi setelah melihat foto itu aku langsung melompat ke mobilku dan mengendarainya secepat yang aku bisa kembali ke Orb. Lumayan, aku bisa sampai dalam waktu satu jam."

Satu jam?! Ia pasti menyetir seperti orang kesetanan. Kepalaku berputar perlahan, hingga aku bisa menatapnya, menatap mata _emerald_-nya.

"Cagalli, aku menyukaimu."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, menyakinkan diri sendiri kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak melihatmu menangkap maniak di kereta. Aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu menendang maniak itu sampai terjungkal di lantai kereta."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang dimaksud Athrun, dan kalau aku tidak salah itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu aku menemani Stellar, sepupuku berbelanja. Hari itu adalah hari libur kereta yang kami tumpangi cukup penuh, kami tak mendapat tempat duduk. Aku berdiri sambil berpegangan di tiang kereta sementara Stellar berdiri di sampingku. Tiba-tiba Stelar memeluk lenganku dan berbisik bahwa ada seseorang yang menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Aku langsung menangkap tangan itu, berbekal latihan taekwondo yang kuikuti aku memelintir tangan yang ternyata milik seorang pria yang umurnya diatas kepala tiga, lalu menendang bokongnya. Sukses membuat pria itu mencium lantai kereta.

"Kau juga ada di sana?"

"Ya, aku sangat kagum padamu. Sejak itu pun aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak 1.310 hari yang lalu. Lebih lama 61 hari darimu." Ujar Athrun dengan wajah yang merona.

Aku terperangah. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bercanda untuk hal yang serius, Cagalli. Setelah kejadian di kereta itu aku mencari-carimu setiap kali naik kereta, tapi tidak sekalipun melihatmu. Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi sampai hari lomba debat itu. Aku melihatmu berdiri di podium, berdebat dengan peserta dari sekolah lain tentang kebijakan ekonomi nasional, dan sekali lagi aku jatuh cinta. Dan saat melihat namamu ada di daftar siswa baru di sekolah yang sama denganku, aku sangat senang. Karena kesempatan untuk mendekatimu terbuka lebar untukku. Tapi ternyata mendekatimu tidak mudah, kau nampak tidak senang saat kudekati. Kau... yah, begitulah. Hingga akhirnya kita bisa berteman, kupikir itu prestasi terbaikku dan aku tak ingin mengubahnya. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba aku bilang suka padamu kau akan menjauhiku, aku takut tak bisa berjalan di sisimu lagi, makanya aku diam."

Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Athrun. Jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau tahu, Cagalli?" aku menggeleng pelan. "Saat kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, aku sangat senang. Benar-benar bahagia. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memelukmu erat-erat."

Aku menatapnya. "Tapi kau malah mempermainkanku." Aku kembali teringat apa yang ia lakukan setelah pernyataan perasaanku tadi dan itu membuat rasa kesalku kembali mencuat.

Sudut-sudut bibir Athrun terangkat. "Karena saat kau sebal dan cemberut seperti sekarang, kau terlihat sangat manis," ujarnya.

Wajahku pasti seperti udang rebus sekarang.

"Dan sekarang tambah manis lagi," tambahnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipiku. "Menggemaskan."

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk sambil memegangi pipiku yang tadi diciumnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita jadian, kan?"

"Ekh?" Aku mengangkat mataku dan menatap bingung padanya.

"Hm.. sepertinya aku tidak melakukannya dengan benar," ia menggumam. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Ia meraih kedua bahuku, memutarnya hingga aku benar-benar menghadapnya. Ia berdeham sekali sebelum berkata, "Cagalli, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Sekarang mataku berair lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku secengeng ini. Ah, persetan dengan itu. Aku menumbruk tubuhnya, menumpahkan tangisanku di dadanya. Athrun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku, memelukku.

"Jawabanmu?" bisiknya.

"Apa masih perlu nanya lagi?" sahutku.

"Hanya untuk memastikan."

Aku tak bersuara hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabanku.

"Terima kasih," ia kembali berbisik sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiga tahun lebih aku menyukainya, memendam rasa sukaku hingga rasa itu berubah menjadi cinta. Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan ini tapi tak pernah berani melakukan satu tindakan pun untuk menyatakannya. Dan ternyata ia pun sama sepertiku, sama-sama terlalu takut dengan prasangka masing-masing. Sekarang yang harus kami lakukan adalah membuang jauh prasangka-prasangka itu dan menikmati kebersamaan kami. Aku yakin kami akan bahagia.

...

_Apa kau tahu, Athrun? Aku selalu memimpikan hari ini. Kau memelukku erat seperti ini. Dan malam ini aku tak perlu memimpikannya lagi, karena kau di sini sekarang. Nyata. Berada dalam pelukanku_.

...

_**Fin**_

...

Banjarmasin, 24 Agustus 2014.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
